


World as our Dancefloor, You as my Music

by harrystummy28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Husbands, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, One Shot, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Short One Shot, Sleepy Harry, Slow Dancing, idk how to tag but i hope you enjoy, this is literally just them being domestic for 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystummy28/pseuds/harrystummy28
Summary: It's a quiet morning and Harry wants to dance in the rain.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 28





	World as our Dancefloor, You as my Music

Louis was settled in his usual spot at the reading nook by the window, with his morning cup of Yorkshire tea and a book in hand. His head was pressed against the window, more focused on the soft drizzle outside, rather than his book. It was just like every other lazy morning he had experienced in the past year or two. He wouldn’t change it for the world.  
He was so entranced by the soothing sounds of the rain that he didn’t notice Harry sleepily exit their bedroom and head to the kitchen, opting for a cup of coffee rather than tea. By the time that Harry settled next to Louis, pressed into each other’s bodies like they had become so accustomed to, the rain had started to pick up, a more steady drumming of rain hitting ground.

  
“G’morning Lou”

  
“Good morning, my darling”

  
Harry settled himself deeper into Louis’ gentle grasp and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. Although the angle was quite awkward for drinking his coffee, he didn’t really mind, always favoring the closeness of his husband over anything else.

  
Louis and Harry were still the same even after all those years, still constantly doting on each other and seeking physical contact at all times. They revelled in the quiet moments together, quite like today, simply nestled against each other to enjoy a peaceful morning.

  
“Seems like it'll be another day in, love,” Louis said in reference to the continuing downpour of rain, taking the final sip of his tea and setting the cup on the coffee table in front of him, before returning to his book.

  
“I don’t mind Lou, it means another day with you.” Harry had a way of saying the cheesiest lines of romance no matter the circumstance, but it was one of the things Louis adored about him.

  
“Of course” Louis turned and planted a kiss on Harry’s head.

  
Suddenly Harry shot up from his position leaning against Louis, with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

  
“What is it, love?”

  
“Lou, I know exactly what we should do.” Harry had started grinning like an idiot, at this point.

  
“I don’t think I’m going to like this idea, Haz, what with that idiotic look on your face,” Louis responded, although he knew that he would play along with whatever Harry wanted, as he always ended up doing.

  
“I think you’ll love my idea, _Loubear_ ,” Harry often used that term of endearment when he was teasing Louis, which seemed to be exactly the case as Harry positioned his face right in front of Louis, noses barely grazing each other, Harry still with a wide smile, and his chocolate curls gently falling in his face.

  
Louis only responded by tucking the loose strands behind Harry’s ears and placing a chaste kiss to his husband's lips before complying to exactly what Harry wanted, “And what is this brilliant idea you have, darling?”

  
Harry jumped out of his seat, grasping Louis’ hand to pull him up with him and headed to the door. Louis followed but stopped them before they reached the entrance.

  
“We can’t go outside, love, you’ll freeze”

  
“Nonsense, Lou, I want to dance.”

  
Louis decided it was useless to put up a fight and reluctantly followed Harry out the door, whimpering slightly as he felt the onslaught of water on his skin.

  
“Haz we’ll get soaked.”

  
“Then we’ll simply change when we are done.” Harry said this so finitely because he knew he would win, Louis would do anything for him, like playing along with his silly ideas. So if Harry wanted to dance in the rain Harry danced in the rain.

  
Harry pulled Louis onto the street and wrapped Louis’ arms around his waist and settled himself up against Louis. At this point, Louis felt warmed up to the idea of dancing in the rain, they were already soaked anyway from their brief time out in the open and tightened his grip around Harry.

  
“You’re insane Harry”

  
“But you love me”

  
“Yes I do”

  
So they did precisely as Harry had intended and danced in the rain. They did not care that they were soaking wet, because it only meant leaning into each other for more warmth. And they did not need any music besides the rippling of the rain and the rhythm of their own hearts.

  
Their dancing was slow and measured, filled with a gentle back and forth sway, as they so often did in their kitchen on late evenings. They danced and they kissed and they laughed. Harry’s wet hair so unceremoniously made its way into Louis’ mouth every so often, but that only added to their own amusement of the situation.

  
They danced in the rain like it was their first dance, like they were still kids who had just fallen in love. They danced like the world had disappeared and all they knew was each other’s bodies and soft lips. They danced like it was the last day on earth and they had to make the most of what they had.

  
Every moment of Louis and Harry was one filled with love and devotion. They knew each other so well but still felt like they were discovering each other every day. Still as spontaneous as the day they met, as evident by their impromptu dance in the rain.

  
After what felt like hours, they were still pressed into each other before Harry muttered into Louis’ shoulder, “I love you so much, Lou”

  
“I love you, Haz.” Louis felt Harry shivering closer into Louis’ body so Louis continued, “Let’s go inside love, you’re freezing.”

  
And with that it was Louis’ turn to grab Harry by the hand and pull him inside, where they soaked the ground beneath them, rainwater dripping off of both of them. They changed into dry clothes and Louis gently guided Harry back to the reading nook where they had started their morning and he draped a blanket over Harry. He went to the kitchen and made hot cocoa, the special kind that Harry insisted was the best, Louis could never tell the difference, but of course he would never tell Harry that. He brought two mugs of the special cocoa back the reading nook and settled himself next to Harry, dragging the blanket over himself so they could share and pulled Harry into his arms.

  
“I loved dancing in the rain with you”

  
“I told you it was a brilliant idea.” Harry seemed extra pleased with himself, even though he was still shivering and looked like he had a wet mop on his head.

  
“Yes it was, love, yes it was” Louis pressed a deep kiss into Harry’s lips, who happily reciprocated, chasing after Louis’ warmth. Louis finally settled back and pulled out the same book he had set aside earlier that morning, flipping to the page he had left off on.

  
“Can you read to me, Lou?”

“Of course, my love”

  
So that is exactly what Louis did, he read to Harry, which was becoming a more frequent pattern during their calm mornings together and they continued on with their completely normal, but perfectly in love day.

  
That was as most days were for Louis and Harry, pressed together in the most domestic ways. Reading to each other and doting on the other as often as possible. A dance in the rain was only another way in which Louis and Harry stayed completely and entirely in love.

  
And from that day on, every time it rained they did exactly the same thing, Harry pulling Louis out into the cold to dance, before settling back into their quiet routine of cocoa and reading. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
They were utterly in love and even the simplest acts could be the most joyous occasions as long as they had each other, and they knew they always would.

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just me getting over my writers block while i work on a longer chapter fic, short and sweet but i hope you enjoyed!  
> if you want, my twitter is the same @harrystummy28


End file.
